Challenge
by Asuto Hotaru
Summary: Ten drabbles done on a challenge. Various yaoi pairings and ratings. Please Read and review if you want to.


Just for fun... I did this challenge..

"1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them"

There are a lot of different pairings here, but it's mostly HeeroxDuoxHeero stuff. Just skip the ones you don't like. Two have character death, I think. There is one with implied MPreg.

--

Music is My Boyfriend- Skye Sweetnam- (Heero/Duo)

Duo was listening to his music when it happened. Something amazing. Something that he had, for years, thought was impossible. Even after dating Heero for almost a year, after the war and everything, he hadn't thought it could be done...

Yet, here he was, dancing around on their shared bed, his hair down and his hips swaying as he jumped around in his boxers, singing along to his music, using his hairbrush as a microphone... And there was Heero Yuy, laughing his little heart out, nearly doubled over with it.

And Duo had never thought it was possible, but was glad to see it. Oh so glad.

--

Invinsible- OK Go- (Wufei/Treize)

You did it on purpose, I know you did. It's complete injustice, as you would say, but... Then again, shouldn't I have suspected it? Yes... I suppose that it would have been more intelligent to suspect that you were originally only coming to me in order to later let me down. You're too honourable to decieve your comrads like that... But, did you love me? I often wonder... I loved you, and their were times tht I definitely thought you loved me... But, then, even if you did, you still had to go through me in order to get your goals fulfilled. But, still, I'm left to wonder... About you, my invinsible Chinese dragon. The most amazing person I've ever loved.

--

The Show- Hawk Nelson- (Duo/Heero)

It's all too new to him, and he doesn't understand it... But he likes it... Even as they drive down this empty back road, to a concert that he doesn't want to go to, because he doesn't like the band, he knows that he likes it. Because he likes Duo. He likes the feeling of his hand, holding his between their seats. He likes the the feeling of his smile on him as Duo fiddles rudely with the radio. Heero knows that he'll have a headache in the morning, but that's okay to. Because then he knows Duo will be their to take his mind off of it. And he likes that too.

--

Like Red on a Rose- Alan Jackson- (Trowa/Quatre)

Quatre smiles at Trowa in the candlelight, and Trowa's breath is caught in his chest even as he smiles back. It's their third anniversary, and, God, he's still so in love with the little blond... Quatre suddenly moves to scoot his chair over next to Trowa and kissed him softly before laying his head on Trowa's shoulder. He's tired from a long day, which he insisted on working, three press conferences and countless company meetings... So, Trowa doesn't mind when he falls asleep. He merely blows out the candles and takes him off to bed.

--

Freak Out- Avril Lavigne- (Heero/Duo/Wufei)

Duo wanted his lovers to lighten up. Both of them worked too hard and never seemed to let go. Unless they were doing it... He smiled, thinking of that. Damn did they ever let go then... He shook his head to get rid of the distracting thought and concentrated on the situation at hand. He needed to get his lovers to do something silly, just for the hell of it.

So he had taken them out to the Saturday market in the town they were in and kissed them both hard in public. Wufei in particular was furious, but Heero was also seething quietly. They began o chase him through the city and were about to catch him when... They all fell into the fountain.

Then, surprisingly.. Both Heero and Wufei began to laugh. Duo smiled.

Mission accomplished.

--

Faint- Linkin Park- (Heero/Duo) (Character Deaht)

"Please Heero..." He whispered softly, coughing up blood even as he said it... It was a mission gone terribly wrong, and there was Duo, bleeding, dieing... But Heero wasn't donig anything. It shocked the others. Heero was all that Duo really had, and it was the same for Heero. But he stood there and did nothing as Duo took his final breaths. Finally, just before Duo gave up the fight, Heero swooped in and kissed him on the lips, taking him into his arms. And he cried as Duo died. There was nothing else he could have done.

--

She's a Wild One- Faith Hill- (Wufei/Treize/Zechs) (Implied MPreg)

She had left for her date wearing a short skirt, fishnet tights and a ripped shirt.

Treize sighed. "She's a lot like he mther... So stuborn.."

Wufei growled at him. "Don't blame me!"

Zechs smiled and kissed Wufei to complacency, "I son't think it was really blame he was inferring, Love."

"Yes, we love that yo're stubborn," Treize said. Wufei just growled again until they both kissed him hard enough to make him forget his annoyance.

--

I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace- (Duo/Heero)

Duo gasped out as he came, but Heero wasn't done yet, and continued to pound into his hard. He winced. It hurt, but then, it almost always did anymore... Heero was rough with him these days, as the end of the war drew nearer and things started to look a little questionable about whether or not they would win.

Not that duo expected Heero to be kind and gentle with him. He was just a fuck toy anyway, wasn't he? He didn't mean anything to Heero. Nothing at all. Even if he loved Heero, that didn't mean that Heero loved him.

When Heero finished, he pulled out and Duo quickly fell into a pained sleep, whimpering at every shift of his body. And Heero cried.

Why did he always do this? And to the man he loved... Gods, he hated himself for this...

But he couldn't stop. Not now.

He had gone to far, and couldn't bring himself to tell Duo he was sorry.

He felt so stupid.

--

My immortal- Evanescence- (Duo/Heero) (Character Death)

Heero drank down another bottle, and this time, there was no one there to tel him it was time to stop. Not that he would. Quatre had already tried, but he didn't want to stop. He wasnted to drink it all away. Duo's death... Gods, how had this hapened? the man had survived a fucking war, and a drunken man in a car had been what he finally killed him.

And Heero might as well be dead as well. Duo had been his light, his life, but now... Now Duo's face, his memories, his voice... It all haunted him. He had been able to dry Duo's tears, soothe his fears when he had nightmares after the war... But he hadn't been able to push him out of the way. To save him from this one thing... And it had ended his life.

When the darkness came to take him, Heero didn't resist. He just closed his eyes and let himself fall to the floor.

When they found him, the next day, they would say that it had been sorrow that had killed him. Sorrow and guilt, and love. So much love. Too much love.

And if there was any merciful gods out there, Duo and Heero would be together now... Now, at the very least.

But none of the pilots, who kenw the sins t hey had all comitted, believed that. They simply held eachother close and tried not to weep.

--

Coin-Operated Boy- The Dresden Dolls- (Trowa/Quatre)

Quatre was only five when they gave him to him; a new toy; and android named Trowa. Quatre was in love with him at once, and Trowa would always smile at him so kindly... Unlike Quatre's parents, Trowa always had time for him. Quatre loved that.

So, when Quatre started feeling urges, when he hit that point in a boy's life when sex is all that they think about, Trowa was there, and, of course, had no objections to going to bed with Quatre. But both of them had to wonder...

Who was really in love here? Was Trowa? Was Quatre? Both were, but neither said a word...

The very next moring, things went on as normal. It was only at night that things were different. When they weren't master and servent, but lovers. Lovers who cared for no one but each other, and never would. Not for the rest of their existence.

And they both knew it.


End file.
